my gahoole story the damage has been done
by danielle reynolds aka rosestar
Summary: this is the first of many stories i will do. rose a young barn owl faces great loss but must begin to stand tall if she is to live
1. Chapter 1

WHAT ROSE COULDNT STOP

I dipped a newly forged claw into the water hoping i had gotten my new claws right the one who ordered them was suppose to be very harmful "huff" i said out loud if only he knew half the owls i had killed but no one could exept sivie only she had helped me cover up my act not even my family knew to them i was a harmless smith but bloodshed ran in my vians my parents had killed so many i promised my sibblings we'd never fallow there path but some had i refused to addmit it but killing didnt seem to be all that bad when it was for protection my family was renown as warriors fighters savages but everyone was wrong i could partly resiest the blood that made me want to kill to murder but still 150 owls had fallen in my forge at my claws and another war was breaking out it wouldnt be long before the count would rise. how soon i couldnt know then as i set down my grabbers a massive warrior burst into my forge. "rose you must become a slipgizzard or i kill you" the warrior said as i turned the corner i heard him speak i hid up in a branch i promised not to kill but if he tried to lay a talon on my sister i'd rip him to bits but then i got the shock of my life "i think not i see it just the opisite" rose said what was she thinking was she yoinks she was under half this warriors size he could kill her in a wing beat. i had heard coldfeather come i could picture him near what i was about to do had to be done but he would know i wouldnt be able to hide it any longer. rose took her time before final "PIECE OF RACDROPPS I WILL NEVER BE A SLIPGIZZARD" she shouted in that heart beat the fighter shoot towards her i was ready to kill him but then blood splattered and seemed to vanish in the soot. i knew coldfeather had seen "brother i know your there come out i've know this whole time" i spat still angered by the fighter as my brother lofted down from a tree how was i supose to explain it all to him with out pushing him away from would explain herself i knew she would but would it just bring more harm than good. i took a deep breath before i spoke "coldfeather this is a secret that i wish no one knew especially you dear brother i cant tell you why how or when it started but it only happens when they ask me that that question" i said i locked my gaze to his and looked softly into his eyes as i worked on burring the body a high pitched wail broke the silence i only guessed what could have happened me nor coldfeather ever expected what had happened. "well tell mu and da i said hi" he said as he flew off. the next morning i woke earliy to fly back to the hallow if i had known what awaited me i never EVER would of stepped into the hallow where my family lived. as i landed inside the walls were covered in blood and one who was in the hallow lie dead writen on the walls was REVENGE HAS BEEN SERVED AND CANT BE SERVED BACK i knew my family but me hadnt a enemy this was my fualt most of my family lay slottered because of blood its self who did it full of furry i flew out of the hallow into the strong winds outside i would kill the killer


	2. one down

I flew back to my forge as quick as i could thinking who knew who hated me enough to kill my family i hadnt the slightest clue why someone would kill them oh if only i had been there to defend them i was so mad at myself why had i went to the forge instead of home. I landed in my forge and pulled out some of my battle gear i decided i would go to the smith protecters party in the castle the northern and southern kingdoms were having them around two days apart plenty of time and my protecter had rights to go to both of them so this put me in the right position she had told me to attend for her i would also attened as her it was a flawless plan i would have to become a double slipgizzard the most risky job of all i already had a partner one of my clients clawhead a hagsfield he wasnt like most he looked more owl than hagsfield but he had the powers they do i sat in the rain with my gear no one had seen me apart from my family no one knew what i looked like with out the soot on me. The next morning i put my gear on my sister flame would cover for me back in the forge nothing would be able to find out unless we told them. I arrived at the northern castle fairly fast considering the fact i had a helmet armor a sortblade a longblade battle claws and who knows what else i had to be fast but i knew someone would blow there cover i would kill them and then clawhead would do the rest i smiled there was no way this plan would fail. I hadnt wait long till "hey yoinks owls i'm a double slipgizzard" a elf owl said dodging the other fighters he flew towards me i drew mt short blade and sliced his port wing off before landing on the ground "sivie your a good fighter" the king said right then clawhead flew in "she's also a slipgizzard looking for her first job" clawhead said "oh really how soon can she start" the king said "anytime what you thinking of hiring her low life" clawhead said he was ticking the king off good "ok she starts now" the king said then me and clawhead took off towards the southern kingdom.


End file.
